My destiny
by Sly Machin
Summary: El camino de Lucy hacia la universidad es mágico y menos monótono solo por una persona. Por su destino. [One-shot] [Basado en una canción]


**My destiny**

**~One-shot~**

**.**

Lucy podía definir a su día a día con una sola palabra.

Monótono.

Se levantaba, se alistaba para ir a la universidad, estudiaba, garabateaba la mesa del salón, comía, volvía a entrar en clases, llegaba a casa, escribía su novela, hablaba un poco con Levy y Erza por teléfono y finalmente se iba a dormir.

Para al día de mañana volver a seguir lo mismo.

Era curioso.

_¿Qué?_ se preguntarán.

Su vida después de todo no era tan monótona como se escuchaba.

Claro que no.

Pues cada día en su camino hacia la universidad, un chico se cruzaba en su camino. No lo conocía, pero era como si supiera a que hora ella iba a estar ahí.

A la misma hora, cada día, cada semana, por ya un año.

Y cuando se veían, se miraban por unos segundos. Segundos que eran eternos para su conciencia.

Sentía que los meses que componían el año eran milenios y que su linda sonrisa la atrapaba en el tiempo.

.

.

Era un frío día de agosto. Se había equipado con su mejor chaqueta para el terrible frío, pero solo tal vez hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

Había sido inesperado.

¿Cómo iba a esperar que él, un desconocido, se le acercara y la abrazara?

Tenía sus razones para decir que lo era.

Luego de un largo año de absurdas y tímidas miradas había caminado hacia ella y la había envuelto en sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de si lo hacía o no.

Sus manos acariciaron mi rubio cabello hasta llegar a mi cuello. Su respiración chocaba con mi piel ahí y aunque suene extraño. Me sentía muy bien estando así. Entre los brazos de un extraño no tan extraño que dejaba caer su respiración en mi helado cuello.

Él me separó de su cuerpo y me miró, me miró con esos brillantes y hermosos ojos que solo él podía tener. Y por último, me sonrió.

Una sonrisa especial, que me expresaba muchos sentimientos.

Timidez, felicidad, alivio, ternura, perplejidad -cuando yo debía estar más sorprendida- y comodidad.

Una sonrisa tan especial, que fue capaz de dejarme cautivada y sin aliento.

.

.

Cada día me abrazabas, cada uno de ellos me enamorabas aún más.

Soñaba contigo luego de ese primer abrazo, en el que tus fuertes brazos me entregaban tu calor.

Quiero soñar contigo, quiero decirte un te amo susurrado, quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Juntos, por siempre.

Siguiendo nuestro camino, tomados de la mano...

.

.

Me enamoraste, sí que lo lograste y con locura. Te he regalado mi corazón desde mucho antes de hacértelo saberlo. Atravesaste mi corazón, como cupido y lo hiciste tuyo, completamente tuyo.

En sueños te veo. Puedo tocarte con mi mano y aunque parezca raro, es lo que más quiero.

¿Por supuesto?

¿Quién no querría quererte a ti?...

.

.

No, ya no es un sueño.

Me tocas, te toco. Tu cálido aliento choca contra mi piel y el mío contra tu tez.

Desde el día en el que mi gran anhelo se cumplió, te sueño todos los días por una completa semana. Mis sueños me torturan y se burlan cruelmente de mi.

Una chica perdidamente enamorada.

Para mi suerte, vuelves a mi otra vez. Me tocas y me amas. Me dices un te amo susurrado al oído y me demuestras que eres totalmente sincero.

Nunca pensé que una persona podía ser mi salvación y mi perdición a la vez.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Ese sábado me llamaste y me citaste. Dijiste que era urgente, que debías hablar conmigo.

Se te notaba nervioso y respirabas irregularmente, podía jurar que una mancha de agua se iba abriendo paso por tu cuello, denotando aún más tus inseguridades.

¿Sabes? al principio pensé que me dejarías, recordé cuando Yukino, una compañera y amiga de la universidad me había dicho que su novio la había botado.

Las mismas características.

¿Cómo no pensar mal?

Para tu suerte, lo dijiste a tiempo antes de que siguiera con mis películas mentales.

Un simple "Cásate conmigo, Lucy", acompañado de una mirada que me rogaba un si.

Te veías tan adorable así, así que me dije "¿Cómo decirle no a un hombre así?

De ninguna manera.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa vez, fue lo que me respondiste al contarte yo mis películas mentales.

"No seas tonta, ¿cómo crees que te dejaría?" soltaste una carcajada y remataste con un sincero "Te amo, Lucy".

.

.

Te amo. Amo a mi familia, a ti, a nuestros hijos...

Esto ya no es un sueño de una tonta adolescente.

... O adulta joven.

No, porque tu lo hiciste realidad, con tu sonrisa, con tus ojos, con tu amor.

Desde que me dijiste que me amabas tu corazón y el mío eran uno solo. Yo era tu corazón y tú eras el mío. Por eso amo a Draco y a Layla, pero más que nada y además de nuestros hijos...

Te amo.

Y siempre lo haré, Natsu Dragneel.

Por siempre y para siempre, por la eternidad...

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic "Mi camino" pero 2.0 xDD**

**Lo he cambiado mucho, le he sacado la letra de la canción.**

**Así que ahora se llama "My destiny"**

**Por alguna razón lo encontré más apropiado xDD**

**Espero que haya quedado mejor y más cómodo de leer, pues en ese tiempo era una novata con todas sus letras :D**

**Bai~**

**PD: Basado en la canción "Carry on", que fue utilizada para un dorama coreano -Faith-.**


End file.
